Intoxicating
by Makayla
Summary: Sena couldn't believe a quick, trembling kiss had come to this. Pure smut dump Sena/Riku


I know people might think Sena is a little out of character here because he's not being submissive. I chose to do this partly because I like a certain amount of balance in my relationships, but mostly I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind once I'd seen that scene in chapter 144 where he tackles Riku to the ground (you know the one I'm talking about ;) yeah when he's on all fours above him). My inner perv nearly died of a massive hemorraging from the nose as soon as I saw it.  
From that moment on it just wouldn't let me rest until I had something down on paper, so to speak, and thus voila: pure smut.

Disclaimer: I think it's safer way really- at least without me in charge people other than utter pervs read this manga.

* * *

Intoxicating

Riku gasped and arched beneath his hands and Sena couldn't believe one quick, trembling kiss had come to this.

He couldn't stop touching him, his smooth chest, slender arms and naked thighs; the feel of his skin was intoxicating.

Sena licked a rosy nipple and Riku shuddered beneath his tongue, his breath coming in pants as his hands fisted Sena's hair tightly.

"Sena!" his voice was urgent and Sena could almost taste his power in the salt of Riku's sweat. He dragged his nails gently up Riku's thigh as he sucked eagerly around the peaked skin.

Riku growled and impatiently pulled his mouth back to the swollen nub, making Sena laughed quietly but oblige his lover who curled strong legs round Sena's waist appreciatively.

"Don't laugh," Riku rebuked him, "who knew you'd end up being such a tease?"

Sena smiled around his mouthful and tucked a hand around Riku's waist.

"Well they do say it's the quiet one's you should watch out for," Riku grumbled to himself as he pulled Sena's face back up to press their lips together.

Sena's mouth fell open immediately and Riku's tongue surged forwards, searching for any nooks it hadn't explored yet, seeking out spots that were sensitive to its delicate tip. Sena moaned as it flicked along the roof of his mouth and pressed Riku further into the mattress, kissing back hungrily.

A hand slid from Sena's hair and pushed between their entwined bodies to the crux of Riku's legs. A tight gasp told Sena it had reached its destination and the running back forced himself to pull away from that eager mouth to watch.

Riku teased himself. His strokes were light and measured, just enough pressure to make him moan and yet just too little to leave him desperate.

Sena had never seen anything as sexy in his entire life.

"Sena!" Riku's free hand twisted in Sena's hair as he panted breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do?" Sena asked. His eyes flicked reluctantly away from the obscenely captivating sight and into the dark, wanton gaze fixed on him.

"Touch me," Riku's voice was rough, needy and sent shivers of want down Sena's spine. Impatient fingers grabbed at the hand resting on Riku's thigh and dragged it up to where it was wanted, closing around it and making it move.

Sena stared down in surprised as the soft/hard flesh moved beneath their combined fingers and felt his own body throb in response. "Sena, faster," Riku urged as he slid his own hand away to grope blindly along Sena's hip, across his thigh and between his legs.

Sena gasped as a heated, calloused palm curled around his sensitive skin and his hands squeezed reflexively making Riku groan and arch his back gratuitously.

Sena tried to keep up with the pace Riku set. His skin sliding faster and faster along the shaft caught within the tunnel of his hand, his wrist twisting with every upwards stroke because that was the way Sena liked it and Riku certainly seemed to appreciate it if the rising cries in his ear were anything to go by.

But Riku seemed to be trying every trick in the book to make him come undone; the teasing thumb swiping across his tip; the strengthening and weakening his grip; the maddening switch of speeds whenever he happened to feel like it. His full, smiling lips were snatching quick, chaste kisses between pants, frustratingly splitting Sena's attention in two and yet forcing his mouth to curve because really; this was Riku and he was beautiful and he had always made him smile.

Riku came first, his body stiffening as he keened Sena's name and splashed white liquid between them but Sena was close behind- he thrust once, twice, three times into the snug clasp of Riku's frozen hand and buried his face in Riku's neck so he could scream that name into his skin.

Sena couldn't believe one quick, trembling kiss had come to this but as they fell asleep with their limbs tangled together he was glad it had.

* * *

Please tell me what you think ^^!


End file.
